James Yewbeam
"Jamie!"''' ''-Henry Yewbeam'' James Yewbeam was the father of Grizelda, Lucretia, Eustacia, Venetia and Paton, the brother of Henry Yewbeam, grandfather of Lyell Bone and great-grandfather of Charlie Bone. He lived in Ocean View, the cottage by the sea, with his housekeeper Pearl and later also his brother Henry, until his death in 2004. History Early Life James Yewbeam was born in 1910 to Manley and Grace Yewbeam. He had an older brother and a sister: Henry Yewbeam and Daphne Yewbeam. While Daphne was sick with diptheria, James and Henry went to stay with their uncle Sir Gideon Bloor. They spent their gloomy holiday at Bloor's Academy, dreading the cold halls and usually were sent into the sitting room, a warm room with armchairs and a giant fireplace by their aunt, Gundrun Solensson, where they watched their cousin Ezekiel Bloor use magic on things, such as a puzzle he couldn't solve. On one such occasion, James remarked that Henry was smarter than Ezekiel and magic didn't always work, and Ezekiel lost his temper and told them to get out, later sending his cousin Henry spinning through time. James collected the marbles Henry had left behind and kept them safe. Later on, James married a beautiful French actress named Solange Sourzac. They had five children, Grizelda, Lucretia, Eustacia, Venetia and Paton Yewbeam. Shortly after Paton's seventh birthday, the family visited Yewbeam Castle, Solange announced Paton's endowment to Yolanda Yewbeam, James's father, Manley Yewbeam's sister, in otherwords, his aunt. On their second day there, Yolanda pushed Solange down the thirteen steps and James got to her first. Yolanda screamed, shape-shifted into a bat, a demon, a serpent, threw things at James and told him to give over Paton. James ran away from her, taking Paton with him and they went to live with his mother, Grace Bloor, until Paton was old enough to attend Bloor's Academy. James sent him to live with his sisters when he was old enough to take care of himself. In 1983 Pearl became James' housekeeper and looked after him for the next twenty-one years. ''Charlie Bone and the Time Twister'' James was finally reunited with his brother Henry, who disappeared in 1916, and the two lived together for around a year with James' housekeeper, Pearl. At one point during James' final year, Henry climbed down a cliff to rescue a kitten, and James was angry at him because of how much danger Henry had put himself in. However, once he saw the kitten, his feelings changed. He told Henry that he'd just saved a life, and so that life was Henry's responsibility forever. It was James who called the kitten Enkidu; he told Henry that the name came from one of the oldest stories in the world. Death James died in 2004, leaving his brother Henry alone and looked after by Pearl. Henry recalls this event when he recounts the story of his finding Enkidu to the residents of the Littles' House. Physical appearance Personality Abilities James was not endowed. Relationships Henry Yewbeam Solange Sourzac Paton Yewbeam Category:Characters Category:Males Category:bloors Category:Adults Category:Articles in need of improvement